Simply Phenomenal
by Babyface2216
Summary: A selection of AJ Styles related pieces. MATURE CONTENT THROUGHOUT!
1. Order

_"_ _OH MY GOD, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson and Divinity!" Michael Cole yelled as the three of us jumped the barricade and slid into the ring attacking The New Day and Enzo and Cass, AJ's partners for the night, causing a double disqualification. "For those of you who don't know who these three people are they are one of the MOST decorated teams in sports entertainment history. With 32 title reigns between the three of them, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson claiming 21 of those 32 with various singles title reigns and tag team title reigns , Divinity claiming 11 of those title reigns ALL in single's competition." JBL was stating as the three of us slid from the ring and jumped back over the barricade holding up the Bullet Club hand sign as we backed up through the crowd._ We made our way backstage and to catering where we would sit the remainder of the show since we didn't have our locker room until the next show. "You excited Divi? You finally get to meet him in person" Karl smirked nudging my shoulder "Sure" I shrugged rolling my eyes at the two men "Oh AJ, I've been dreaming of meeting you since the first time I heard your accent" Luke mocked badly imitating my voice "Okay, I have NEVER said that" I laughed wiping a tear from my eyes "Not out loud but your eyes tell all Divi." Karl grinned "I've imagined him naked that's for sure" I shrugged taking a drink of my water as they both shook their heads "Of course you have, and you gotta admit, the accent is what turns you on" Luke stated with a small smirk making me roll my eyes "AJ with short hair and talking makes any girl wet." I stated seriously "The soccer mom hair NEEDS to go otherwise even the accent isn't enough to get me hot" I added rolling my eyes as they both laughed at me "They didn't tell me you'd be getting brought up too" AJ stated immediately as he walked into catering and sat down between Karl and Luke barely sparing me a glance as he sent them both smiles. "Don't sound so excited AJ, I might start to think you like me" I drawled back already over his holier than thou attitude, Karl and Luke both sighing since they had been pressing so hard for us to get along. "Can we not start this shit on our first night Divi" Karl asked, the exasperation in his voice making me feel kind of bad "I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna go wander" I apologized rubbing Luke's head before leaving catering with my hands shoved into my pockets, my mind going 100 miles per minute. I don't know why AJ hates me, we've never actually spent any time together or even met face to face before this. The only time I'd ever interacted with him was if I was with Luke or Karl and he called.

"Hey! Divinity wait up, I wanna talk to you" AJ's voice sounded making me pause so he could catch up before I resumed walking. "We got off to a bad start in there" he admitted pulling me to a stop "I'm AJ, I'm looking forward to working with you finally" he murmured holding out a hand for me to shake "I'm Divinity, I'm really glad we finally get to meet." I returned "Also I'll be cutting your hair in your sleep" I whispered sending him a bright smile as he glared at me "No you will not." He growled lowly "Oh come on AJ, doesn't it bother you? Always getting in your eyes in matches" I asked hands on my hips as he shook his head no "Liar" I mumbled "People would stop with the soccer mom jokes" I mentioned reaching up to tug at the long strands tensing as his hand wrapped around my wrist and another growl sounded. "Don't touch my hair" he snarled dropping my arm "Fine, touchy much" I mumbled deciding to follow him back to catering since we were kind of okay now. "Don't touch the hair, and we'll get along just fine" he shrugged making me sigh "So the one thing I want to do around you, I can't" I huffed "Lovely" I added flopping into my previous seat with a pout on my lips. "You'll be fine brat" Karl laughed sliding me a plate of food which I immediately dug into as we watched the show. AJ giving us tips and insight into the WWE world.

"What are you doing Divinity?" AJ asked as he entered the locker room, Karl and Luke nowhere to be found yet. "Getting dressed for our match?" I questioned looking down at the leather pants encasing my legs, my boots hanging untied off my feet. "You're wrestling tonight?" he asked his eyes wide "I thought you were just going to be out there" he mumbled making me sigh "That was the initial plan, but then they couldn't find a fourth person that would work other than Finn and he already had a match scheduled so I got put in" I shrugged pulling out my makeup to begin that part of my outfit. "Are you sure that's smart? A men's match as your first match?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, the tone of his voice making me angry "Oh get over yourself AJ" I sighed finishing up my makeup and touching up my hair. "I just think you being a part of this match against New Day and Enzo and Cass is a bad idea. I'm sorry I'm trying to look out for you Devin." He sighed running a hand through his long hair as I rolled my eyes "Look Allen, since we're busting out names here, I appreciate the concern but you showed up in Japan while I was out on concussions and you left again before I ever got the chance to show you what I'm capable of." I shrugged "You'll be surprised. I can hang with the big boys just fine" I added patting his shoulder "We gotta go" I murmured heading out of my locker room with the older man not far behind. We met up with Karl and Luke in a relatively open spot so we could do our pre-match promo where we ask AJ to be our fourth member for the match. After the promo it was pretty smooth sailing, until 5 minutes before the match when AJ decided to voice his issues with me wrestling beside them.

"You aren't my fucking dad, you aren't my fucking boss and you sure as hell aren't my fucking boyfriend so BACK THE FUCK OFF" I shouted shoving the older male out of my way so I could continue towards the curtain. Both Karl and Luke opting to remain quiet during this argument. "You're a fucking idiot if you think this is an okay thing for you to do. I seriously think you should" AJ was cut off by his theme music and I was able to take a deep breath and gain some sort of composure as Karl, Luke and I walked out behind him and down to the ring. I was getting increasingly pissed off the longer the match went on as AJ was avoiding tagging me in and taking the tags from Karl and Luke intended for me. I was the only person left on the apron and AJ needed the tag but he was to stubborn to let me in so I waited until he was closer and stretched as far as I could slapping the back of his head. The referee called the tag and I jumped into the ring to lock up with Enzo only for AJ to pull me back and step between us. "You ARE NOT WRESTLING" he shouted trying to get me out of the ring, "I'm sorry that it had to come to this" I apologized lowly cocking my arm back and sending my fist into his jaw knocking him to the floor of the ring and pushing him out with my foot so I could fight. "Let's go" I growled beckoning Enzo forward "Nah Doll." He smirked tagging Cass in "I'm so scared" I whined sarcastically ducking under the big guys arms to send kicks into the back of his legs knocking him down to my height. I gave him a couple extra kicks for good measure before drop kicking him and then climbing up to the ring post waiting for Karl to get rid of Enzo before I frog splashed Cass and hooked his leg for a two count. "Fucking stupid ass giants" I muttered moving to sit on his chest, head butting him roughly before hooking his leg. Shrieking as he pushed me into the air and off to the side. "Fucking aye" I growled jumping onto his back and securing a chokehold waiting for him to drop to a knee before head butting him again. Finally securing a three count for the win, rolling out of the ring and escaping up the ramp with the rest of The Club. "Told you so" I muttered shoving past AJ to return to our locker room to shower before going out to the club.

AJ POV

"Can you guys hang back. I need to have a discussion with her" I growled rubbing my jaw where she had clocked me during the match. "We'll head back to the hotel. Give you guys some space to get rid of the Sexual tension" Luke shrugged making me blush "There is no sexual tension, she just needs to learn to take orders" I snapped cringing at how they were going to interpret that statement "Oh, trust me we've lived with her long enough. You get her naked in bed and she is PHENOMENAL at taking orders Daddy" Karl laughed stressing Phenomenal and Daddy just to tease me "Get the hell out of here" I finally growled waiting for them to leave the locker room before I decided the best route might be to corner the girl so she couldn't run away.

END AJ POV

"Get the fuck out of here" I shrieked as AJ walking into the shower stall still dressed in his ring gear, a frown on his face. I tried to cover myself with my arms but wasn't given a good opportunity before he had me pressed back first against the tile with my hands pinned above my head. "AJ get out" I stated seriously trying to push him off of me but to no avail as he removed one hand to push his completely soaked hair out of his face. "Shut up." He snarled, my mouth snapping shut with an audible click of my teeth. "You're going to listen and you're going to do EXACTLY what you're told from here on out. Do you understand me" he continued waiting patiently for me to reply "Yes" I finally snapped "Yes what" he prodded making me roll my eyes "Yes Sir" I offered wishing I wasn't so exposed. It was easy to see that being in this position was making me horny, my nipples puffed up and hard wanting attention as my slick slipped down my legs mixing with the water pouring over us. "Hmm…close but not good enough" he murmured wrapping a hand in the hair at the base of my neck to tilt my head up "Yes what" he murmured sliding his nose from my jaw up to my temple. "I don't know what the fuck you expect me to call you asshole" I growled trying to keep up the pissed off brat front not wanting him to know just how bad I wanted this. "Language" he growled placing his other hand around my neck lightly squeezing to get his point across. "Yes what Devin" he prodded again, my resolve crumbling as my name left his lips in that Southern drawl "Yes Daddy" I whimpered trying not to completely sag against his body as he growled deep in his chest. "Good girl" he purred pulling back to look me in the eyes "You are going to start listening to me. You will do what you're told when you are told without complaint and without sass." He stated seriously "if you don't listen you will be punished accordingly do I make myself clear" he asked softly making me laugh loudly "You don't have the balls" I growled shrieking as I was quickly spun around and a hard slap landed on my right butt cheek, the crack echoing around the small shower area. "What was that?" he asked sarcastically "You. Do. Not. Have. The. Balls." I stressed biting my lip as he began smacking each cheek off and on until I was mewling into the wall. "It kind of sounds like you like this, don't you Kitten" he murmured lips brushing my cheek as he spoke "Just say the word and I'll give you what you want so bad" he whispered his hand slipping between my legs to cup my sex. The slight pressure driving me over the edge "Yes Daddy, I'll do whatever you say. Just please" I whined arching my hips to try and increase the pressure of his hand between my legs "Good girl" he growled spinning me around and holding me to the wall with one hand as the other pushed his ring pants off until he was just as naked as I am.

"Say it again" he murmured pressing himself against me "Please Daddy, I'll do whatever you say" I purred lifting one leg to place it around his hips, the seed already being planted that with a simple 'Yes Daddy or Please Daddy' I could get him to do whatever I wanted. "Good girl" he purred lifting my other leg up to join the first as he slowly pushed his hips forward until he was completely sheathed inside of me. "Fuck Devin" he growled head pressed into the wall beside me as he held himself still, a test to see who would break first, it was me. "Please AJ, please move" I nearly begged trying to move my hips in the limited space "Only because you asked so nicely" he smirked pulling out only to slam back in a hoarse scream leaving my lips "But don't for one fucking second think that batting those eyes and saying please is going to get you everything you want" he growled placing a hand around my throat before he was thrusting in and out of my body roughly, my breathe restricted by the demanding hand around my throat. "That's it baby give yourself to me completely" he murmured picking up his pace, my orgasm was fast approaching and it seemed like his was too "Say you're mine." He growled slowing to hard almost brutal thrusts "Say it Devin" he repeated his thrusts speeding up again "I'm yours" I panted "Fuck I'm yours AJ, please Daddy" I whined holding back a scream as my vision went white, my body thrashing between him and the wall with the force of my orgasm, his hips stuttering as he followed closely behind. "I meant what I said Devin." He stated pulling out of my body and setting my feet on the floor "Don't think you can bat your eyes and call me Daddy to get everything you want." He smirked leaning down to press a kiss to my lips before he walked out leaving me to catch my breath and figure out what just happened.


	2. Stone Cold

"Hey!" the southern accent of AJ Styles called as I exited the arena the show having ended almost an hour ago. I was hoping he would have left already but apparently that wasn't the case. "Hi" I greeted calmly even though internally I was freaking out, this was the exact opposite of what I wanted right now. "Can we talk?" he asked jogging to my side as I continued through the parking lot to my car. "Can it wait?" I asked tossing my bag into the backseat and screaming as I was slammed back first into the vehicle "No. It can't fucking wait" he growled letting me go and stepping back, remorse and anger evident in his eyes. "Look AJ, it's freezing out, can I just leave" I whined pulling my cardigan closer as the winter air whipped around us. "Get in, I'll drive" he ordered pulling the keys from my hand and climbing into the driver's seat as I continued to look at him in shock. Looking around the parking lot there was no other vehicles which meant regardless of who drove he'd be coming with me. Groaning quietly to myself I jogged around the car and slid into the passenger seat buckling up as he pulled onto the road. I tried to stop my teeth from chattering in the silence but couldn't, I sent him a small thanking smile as he reached over and turned the heat up as well as reached in to the backseat and handed me his jacket. "You should be wearing it." I whispered laying the heavy leather over my lap before paying attention to my surroundings. "AJ...where are we going? We passed the hotel we're all registered at?" I pointed out, my nerves escalating. Maybe he had finally lost it and he was kidnapping me and was planning on raping and killing me. "Calm down" he sighed taking his eyes off the road long enough to send me a soft look before his attention went back to the road as the wind picked up and it began to snow. "AJ...we shouldn't be driving" I whispered not wanting to distract him from driving but knowing we should really pull over "We're almost there, just relax" he returned reaching over with one hand to grab mine and place it on his thigh. "Relax" he repeated both of his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel as we pulled up to a cabin. "Alan" I stuttered leaning as far away from him as possible as he shut the car off and moved to get out "Can you just fucking trust me." He spat turning to me with fire in his brown eyes. "I'm supposed to fly home and see my parents tomorrow" I whispered hands clutching the edges of the seat so hard my knuckles were white. "Just tell them the storm delayed flights" he grunted running a hand over his head "They'll check the delays" I mumbled "FUKCING TELL THEM YOU'RE BUSY I DON'T KNOW!" he finally shouted getting out of the car and slamming the door as tears slipped from my eyes.

I stayed sitting in the car as he unlocked the door and lights turned on, I could see his shadow moving back and forth as if he were pacing before he was back outside and opening my door, kneeling in the snow. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please just...come inside so we can talk" he sighed gripping my hand tightly and pulling me from the car and inside, the door closing and locking behind me as he took his jacket from me and hung it in the closet. "I don't" he paused running a hand through his hair as he paced in front of me "I don't want you to be afraid of me." He sighed stopping to kick off his shoes before he moved deeper into the house. I could hear rummaging in one of the other rooms, I considered leaving but he had the keys in his pocket and I wouldn't get far walking, with a sigh I slipped out of my Uggs and padded down the hall until I found him, sitting at the kitchen table with his back towards the door. Taking a deep breath I quietly sat beside him, my hands folded in my lap and my head down until he reached over and grabbed my left hand in his right, bringing the knuckles to his lips and holding them there. "I'm sorry Katie...I just" he paused his forehead dropping to rest against my knuckles "I just can't keep pretending like nothing ever happened between us. I know it was my fault that everything went sour, I got too into a character and I treated you like shit. It was my fault and I just...I don't know if we'll ever be able to get married like we had talked about but I really wish we could at least be friends still" he paused waiting for me to talk and when I didn't he continued "I don't like the stone cold bitch you've become. I want my Katie back, the one who was always smiling and laughing, not the person in front of me who brushes everybody off and hardly shows emotions." He muttered kissing my ring finger before dropping my hand and leaving the room. I stayed sitting at the table as his steps disappeared upstairs, followed shortly by a shower starting.

Biting my lip I knew he hadn't grabbed any bags so deciding to try and mend the rift between us I slipped into my boots and walked outside grabbing all of our things before heading upstairs. It didn't take me long to find the dryer and when I did I tossed a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a towel in for a few minutes, waiting patiently for them to finish before I walked over to the bathroom and quietly opened the door setting them on the counter before walking out. I paused in the doorway as he started to talk, a red flush crawling across my skin when I realized what he was doing behind the shower curtain. "Oh fuck Katie, that's it" he moaned seconds before he growled and the water shut off. Panicking slightly I carefully closed the door before jogging back downstairs and plopping onto the couch trying not to think about the way he had said my name and what he was imagining me doing. Shaking those thoughts from my head I tensed as he came down stairs and stopped behind the couch with a sigh, I jumped a couple inches when he leaned over the back of the couch and pressed his lips to my cheek "What was that for?" I asked softly lifting my fingers to touch where his lips just were, "A thank you" he shrugged moving to sit beside me and grab my hand tensing slightly when he grabbed it "Kait you're freezing" he whispered pulling my other hand to him and blowing on them, the heat of his breath almost painful. "Come here" he prodded opening his arms for me to crawl into, I stared at him until he rolled his eyes "Now Kaitlyn." He ordered the tone sending a familiar heat to my lower stomach, blushing slightly I did what he said and curled into his arms, sighing as he pulled a blanket over us. It didn't take long for his body heat to warm up underneath the blanket and soon I had to pull off my cardigan tossing it over the back of the couch before I curled back into him, not willing to admit that I missed being with him. "Warmer?" he asked softly his breath fanning against my skin making me shiver slightly resulting in him pulling me in closer. "Hold on, I have an idea" he stated pushing me forward and pulling his shirt off before pulling me back to him and tightening the blanket around us. "What are you doing to me Alan" I asked quietly turning just enough so that we were facing each other. He sighed and looked at the floor before looking at me again, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him as the blanket fell to the floor.

"I'm still in love with you. After 4 years you're all I can ever think about, when you quit TNA I was devastated because I had no way to check on you and now that we work together again...I miss you Kaitlyn." He sighed caging my face between his strong hands, the muscles in his biceps flexing with the simple movement. "I miss you so much, you're right in front of me all the time. It feels like you're constantly there just mocking me and rubbing in my face that I messed up and you aren't even doing anything" he sighed pressing our foreheads together. "What about Wendy" I whispered knowing she was going to be a huge obstacle to overcome. "I" he broke off with a sigh and a shrug "I don't know Kait...I can't keep pretending that I love her when I don't." he paused again with a sad laugh "Every time I go home it's just arguing, I'll walk in the door, we'll argue about something and she'll walk out. She'll walk in the door, we'll argue and I'll walk out." He shrugged my heart clenching with sadness for the man. "Alan I'm" I wanted to apologize but was cut off by his finger on my lips. "Don't...I'm the one that should be sorry...I dragged you through this mess the first time and now I'm doing it again just because I'm a selfish bastard." He sighed resting his head in my neck I stayed silent and just held him as some of the tension drained from his body "You make living so easy." He murmured, his lips brushing the skin of my neck as he talked "Everything is always so calm and easy with you, you don't nag, you don't throw a fit about every little thing...it was so peaceful when I was with you" he sighed squeezing me tightly once before letting go. "Excuse me" he muttered helping me stand before he slipped his t-shirt over his head and grabbed his jacket his boots sliding onto his feet before he was out the door and the car was pulling from the driveway.

I didn't know what to do being left in this cabin by myself so I walked upstairs and decided to pass the time by showering. Grabbing out a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that I'm pretty sure was Alan's at one point I walked into the bathroom and started the shower before I stripped. Climbing into the shower I hissed as the water touched my skin and started to warm it up, blood flowing through my fingers and toes again as the water beat down over my body, plastering my hair to my head. Sighing I washed my hair before standing there a little longer not wanting to get out of the heat but knowing eventually it would cool down anyway. Shutting the water off I wrung out my hair and wrapped a towel around myself before I stepped onto the tile floor and looked in the mirror. It was the first time I had really looked at myself lately, not as Kat in the ring or on camera, just as Kaitlyn. I was average in my eyes, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, tan skin and freckles across the bridge of my nose and my cheeks from time outside in the Southern sun. I had a pretty decent sized chest, no boob job needed, I had a curvy waist with wide hips that my grandma always told me were just for childbearing even though I told her I'd never have kids. My butt was perky and just big enough to be considered a bubble butt without being so big that I looked weird, my legs were short but at 5' 3" that's not a shocker, I didn't have a thigh gap but my legs were toned and looked great in heels and short skirts. I smiled briefly before dropping the look, I had dimples which a lot of people said they were jealous of but other than that I didn't really understand why AJ would want me over Wendy. She had brunette hair with tints of red, brown almost hazel eyes and she had a killer body for being her age and not needing to keep it in shape. Sighing I turned from the mirror and shook my head, I was in over my head with this whole thing I knew when AJ and I first started hanging out it was a mistake because soon just friends turned into the occasional fuck and then into traveling together and then I found out about him proposing to Wendy and I realized I was just a road bitch, someone he could sleep with when he didn't have access to his wife that he knew wouldn't run and tell everyone and anyone.

"Kait? You in there?" AJ's voice called softly along with a tap on the door "Yeah...I'll be out in a minute" I called back hoping he didn't catch the slight hitch to my voice as my emotions started getting the best of me and tears began dripping down my cheeks. "You okay?" he called back, the doorknob jiggling slightly before I put my hand around it and held it steady "Katie?" he asked trying to move the doorknob as my free hand slapped over my mouth to silence my sobs "Kaitlyn? I'm coming in." he shouted before I couldn't hold the handle anymore and he pushed the door open, his eyes saddening when he looked me over. "Don't cry" he whispered pulling me into his arms, one hand tangling in my hair as the other settled on my lower back and held me close. "Please don't cry" he whispered into my hair lowering us both to the floor as I began to shake with the force of my crying. Once I calmed down I got more comfortable with my head in his neck "Why me" I asked quietly "What do you mean?" he returned tilting my head up so our eyes locked "I mean...you said personality wise I was better but she's so much prettier than I am" I whispered trying to look away but found I was captivated by the way the bathroom lights made his eyes look. "No...fuck no. You're gorgeous" he denied "You're eyes make me feel like I'm drowning in a pool of sapphires, when you look up at me from under your eyelashes" he broke off as I did just that his breath coming out in short pants "When you blush your freckles stand out and it's the cutest damn thing." He paused as I blushed "Your lips...don't even get me started on those and the rest of your body because it won't stay PG long. Your lips are so red and full and when they're wrapped around my dick" he sighed, I could feel him hardening beneath me and my blush doubled "And your tits are so perky and they fit perfectly in my hands" he whispered tugging my towel down to prove his point by holding both of my boobs in his hands. "Your waist and hips are perfect to hold onto" he murmured his hands sliding down my sides to grab my waist and pull me closer "Your ass" he whistled reaching around to smack it making me giggle and blush again "And your dimples, god damn they could make even the most loyal men fall to their knees" he sighed returning his eyes to mine "To sum it all up you're perfect, it's like you were made for me Kaitlyn" he smirked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear before ducking down and pressing our lips together. I could faintly taste cigarette smoke on his tongue and it made me pull away and arch an eyebrow at him "Thought you quit?" I teased knowing he had worked really hard to quit when we were together. "I know...and I did for a couple years...until I got signed with WWE and I saw you" he sighed "Now it's just when I'm really stressed out" he shrugged "No more" I murmured leaning in to brush our lips together sweetly.

"I'm sorry I've been a" I paused "What did you call me? Stone Cold Bitch?" I smirked resting my head on his chest as some action movie played softly on the TV. "I'm sorry I was" he tried to defend himself but I cut him off with a simple peck on the lips "Don't. I was so don't be sorry for calling it like it was" I shrugged not wanting him to feel bad for something that was entirely my fault. "I could have said it differently" he shrugged making me smile "No, you're brutally honest, it's one of the things I like so much about you" I smiled rolling my eyes at the smirk that slid on his face "One of the things? What else do you like about me?" he asked rolling so he was on his side facing me. Doing the same thing I pushed hair from his eyes as I pretended to think. "Your eyes, the way they look in the light. Your lips, they're so soft and full." I paused grinning as he smirked "That smirk, makes panties drop around the world" I whispered tracing his lips with my finger, blushing when he sucked on the tip of it. "Your muscles, the way your biceps feel under my hands and the way your stomach flexes" I whispered tracing down his neck and to his belly button. "Keep going" he prodded his bottom lip tucked between his teeth "Your butt, seriously so tight and round and the way it looks in your gear" I bit my own lip as I grabbed his butt "And that's it" I shrugged giggling wildly when his jaw dropped "Seriously, there isn't anything else that you missed between my stomach and my butt?" he asked pulling my hand down until it rested over his member only separating our skin by his sweatpants. "Nope not that I can think of" I shrugged my blue eyes twinkling as he pouted and moved my hand inside his sweat pants, both of us moaning quietly when he did so. "Nothing at all?" he prodded softly tugging on my hair "Maybe there is one thing, but I don't really remember" I continued tapping my chin with my free hand like I was thinking. "Maybe" he paused seeming unsure all of the sudden which was odd for him "Maybe I can remind you, and then Monday I can get divorce papers signed and then remind you some more...maybe for the rest of our lives" he whispered with a hopeful smile "Let's start with tonight" I whispered pushing him onto his back and crawling over him my lips brushing along his skin as I nibbled and kissed my way down his chest.

"Nah uh, you're not gonna" he denied breaking off into a loud groan as I took his hardening member into my mouth and sucked it down in one shot, moaning around the large tool as it hit the back of my throat and twitched. "Fucking hell baby" he moaned pulling me off and switching our position so I was underneath him "Alan I should" I paused putting a hand to his stomach before he could enter me "What? What's wrong? If you don't want to we don't have to" he sighed sitting back on his haunches as I tried to tell him "It's just I haven't...since we...you know" I stuttered trying to get my point across "You haven't been with anyone else since me?" he asked his eyes wide for a few seconds before he was pressing his lips to mine and slowly pushing into my body, taking the time to let me adjust as he went until he was snug against me. "Holy hell" he murmured staying completely still until I lifted my hips and then his restraint shattered as he pumped into me smoothly and hard, screams leaving my lips more often than not as he continually slammed against my g-spot. "Gonna" I cried my nails leaving red streaks down his back as I tightened my hold on him and came, my orgasm nearly shattering as it pulled his own orgasm from him, his seed shooting deep inside my pussy to the point I was sure it was in my stomach. "Yeah baby" he moaned slowly thrusting to let us both recover even though his boner hadn't lessened any. "Again" I moaned using the moment to flip us over, gravity sending my body onto him hard. I felt like I was speared straight through as his cock hit my cervix, both of us moaning out, mine half pleasure and half pain. I didn't even care that it hurt slightly as I ground our hips together, his pubic bone grinding against my clit and working me right back to the edge until I was a bucking, whimpering mess on top of him. "Come on Kait, don't leave me hanging" he whined hands flexing on my hips and helping me continue the gyrating movement until he came a second time with a shout of my name. "God damn, it's fucking dripping out of you" he moaned as I slowly climbed off of his dick, sliding my pussy along the ridges of his stomach. "Fuck" I whimpered as he flexed his stomach muscles and used his grip on my hips to pull me down harder "If you get off like this it'll be the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen" He panted as my hips picked up speed and my body convulsed sending my juices squirting onto his stomach, some of his spunk exiting my body as well before I slumped on top of him, our mixed juices sliding between our chests and stomachs. "Oh fuck me" he murmured pressing his forehead against my head, carefully sliding me back onto his dick and thrusting once, twice and three times before he came again. "Gonna die happy" he murmured staying inside of me as we both drifted to sleep with smiles on our faces.


	3. So Wrong

"What can I get you guys?" I asked sweetly stopping at the table of WWE Superstars that had just sat down. I nodded to each of their requests jotting it down on the slip of paper in my hands so I didn't forget smiling sweetly before I turned around to get their drinks only to slam into a hard chest covered by a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Looking up I locked eyes with AJ Styles, my husband of a year "Careful Darlin, wouldn't wanna wreck that pretty little face of yers" he smirked tucking a strand of multicolored hair behind my ear before moving so I could walk away, a little extra swing in my hips as I did so, I loved when Alan came home because it was like the night we first met over and over again.

AJ POV

"What was that man?" Dolph asked as I licked my lips and watched the tan bombshell walk away with a swing in her hips that I knew was just for me. "Sorry guys, I was a little late to introduce you but that was my wife Serena" I smirked, cheering inwardly as they all groaned in annoyance and sadness. "Man, how the hell did you get with that?" Alberto asked honestly making my smirk widen at remembering when Serena and I had met.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Darlin, can I get a whiskey coke" I asked politely not ready for her to turn around and be as cute as she was. "Sure thing" she smiled sweetly moving slightly to pick up the bottle of whiskey and a glass before returning to in front of me. "What brings a guy like you to a place like this?" She asked softly rolling her eyes around the room to show what she meant "Needed a drink and it was nearby." I nodded "What's a girl like you doing working here?" I returned the question shocked because she barely looked old enough to work behind a bar "Needed cash to pay for my apartment, not much is willing to hire a 25 year old that barely looks 18." She paused sliding my drink across the counter "Except clubs because it gets customers" she finished giving me another one of her sweet smiles before walking off to a table of rowdy college guys who were very handsy. For some reason it made me angry and as soon as she disappeared into the crowd I made my way over and made sure they wouldn't touch her again. 20 minutes later she came walking out of the back with a purse, and straight over to me. "Thank you" she sighed her eyes flittering around and looking anywhere at me until I placed a finger under her chin and made her face me. "No problem Darlin, it's the least I could do" I smirked running my thumb across her lip before backing away "Hey, um...I was just wondering" she paused shaking her head and exhaling "Never mind" she shrugged smiling and turning to walk away, intrigued I followed after her and stopped her right between my truck and a little black car. "You were just wondering" I prodded bracing my hands on either side of her head "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to get food...but you're famous and much older so I didn't want to bother you" she mumbled her head down again until I lifted it up "Why me?" I asked knowing she could have her pick of people on a daily basis "You're different, you didn't hit on me just because I look young" she shrugged "It's not often that I meet a guy that doesn't wanna get with me just because I look so young" she added "Climb in" I smirked opening the passenger side door of my truck for her.

END FLASHBACK

"And it just escalated from there?" Dolph asked with a whistle "Yeah man, we just hit it off" I shrugged smiling widely as the woman walked back over and started handing out drinks setting a glass in front of me. "Whiskey coke" she smiled leaning down to kiss my cheek before she was off again to finish her shift. "Fucking lucky man. I hope I get a dime like that when I'm 39" the blonde grinned clapping a hand on my shoulder before walking onto the dance floor to find a chick for himself.

END AJ POV

I watched Alan interact with his friends the rest of my shift, my stomach clenching every time he ran a hand through his hair or he smiled brightly. I have no idea how I got so lucky to find a man like him but I thanked God every day. Smirking I slipped my purse onto my shoulder and walked over leaning over to kiss his cheek in a greeting. "Hey baby" I whispered letting my breath ghost across his ear before I stood up straight smiling politely as Dolph Ziggler offered me his chair "I'm actually going to head home, it's been a long day" I pouted "I'll see you later" I added kissing Alan's cheek again before I left the club and got in my car starting the drive to the house smiling brightly when Alan's truck zoomed past me and pulled off onto a dark dirt road. Following after him I put the car in park and shut it off getting out and leaning against the hood as he hopped out of his truck sans jacket a smirk on his lips. "Hey baby" he greeted slamming his hips into mine, scooting me onto the hood and slamming our lips together, his fingers tangling in my hair as I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Slipping my hand into the front of his jeans I moaned loudly as my hand was met by the bare skin of his rock hard dick "Shit" he hissed picking me up and opening the back door of my car, dropping me onto the seat before he pushed the skirt of my dress up and pulled off my underwear shoving them in his pocket with a grin. "Mine now" he shrugged pulling himself from the confines of his jeans before he used my hips to pull me flush against him, both of us moaning as he bottomed out in the first go.

"Fuck me Alan" I purred leaning up to push my dress down before laying back on the seat, the fabric bunched around my stomach as he pinched and pulled at the stiff peaks. "Nah uh, what do you call me baby girl?" he asked stilling all movements as he waited for me to answer "Oh please fuck me Daddy, I promise I've been a good girl while you were gone" I pouted, using my young sounding voice to my advantage, a scream leaving my lips as he slammed into my pussy over and over. "Fuck, such a tight cunt" he growled nipping at the skin of my neck as he slowed his pace getting himself under control while teasing me at the same time. "I bet every single one of my friends is jealous knowing I get to pound into this tight little pussy whenever I want." He purred his strokes slow and deep "You love this don't you, the thought that we could get caught by anyone and they'd see you all spread out just begging for your Daddy's dick huh? Cause yer a little slut" he laughed, his accent showing up more and more as his speed picked up "Daddy's little cock slut. Yeah, I bet if I had my friends come over and take turns fucking you you'd love it huh" he growled his thrusts growing erratic as I convulsed around him with a scream of his name. "Say my name come on. Scream if for everyone to hear" he ordered thrusting particularly hard "ALAN" I screamed clutching to him tightly as he pumped shot after shot of his seed into my hole, a second orgasm racing through me as he slowed to a stop and pulled out. "Look at you" he whistled pulling his phone from his back pocket and snapping a picture before helping me out of the backseat, our combined cum dropping down my legs "Nah uh" he scolded slapping at my hands as I tried to fix my dress a blush on my cheeks. "Stay like this, I want you to park in the garage, leave the car unlocked, go upstairs and lay in bed naked, if you wipe up or fix your dress I'll know" he muttered slipping our mouths together before climbing into the truck. Biting my lip to silence a whimper of need I slipped into the driver's seat and started the car, the feeling of our cum falling onto the leather seat making my stomach clench in anticipation for what he had planned. Pulling back onto the main road I had to take deep breathes to calm down as I squirmed on the seat more than excited for what was to come.

Pulling into the garage I took another deep breathe before climbing out of the car moaning at the puddle of cum on the front seat before I closed the door and entered the house going straight upstairs and into our bedroom. I tossed my dress into the hamper before setting my heels in the closet and climbed on the bed, lying there until Alan walked into the bedroom, a hat backwards on his head and his jeans sagging on his hips. He had lost his shirt, shoes and socks somewhere between the front door and the bedroom but I didn't even care as he sent me a predatory smirk and crooked his finger at me. "Come here" he purred taking my hand and dragging me back down the stairs and into the garage, naked. I shivered at the cool air in the garage, my nipples hardening instantly as he pushed me to my car and opened the driver's side door. "What is this huh?" he asked rhetorically pushing me so I was almost face first in the cum mess. "I let you use my car and this is what you do?" he continued softly stroked a hand through my hair as the other held my hands behind my back. "Speak" he ordered yanking on my hair to the point I screeched in pain "I'm sorry Daddy, I promise I'll clean it up. It was an accident" I whined wincing slightly as he pulled me up and pushed me back first against the car, his nose touching mine as he glared at me "An accident huh? My Princess had an accident in my car? You're promising to clean it" he whispered pulling out a video camera that had apparently been lodged on the floor, a perfect view of me as I drove. My mouth dropped open in a breathless moan as he showed me the clips of me driving home, wiggling on the seat as cum pooled from my pussy. "You're going to clean it alright" he nodded putting the camera back where he had grabbed it from before skillfully putting my hair in a high ponytail and pushing me to my knees so I was facing the seat. "Clean it up, be a good girl" he purred using my ponytail as a leash and pressing my face closer to the seat, moaning loudly I began to lap up the mess, more wetness seeping from my vagina at the act he was making me perform on camera.

"Almost done, good girl" he smiled crouching down behind me as I licked up the last of the cum, my pussy drenched from the act and the dirty words he had been whispering in my ear. "Do you think you should be rewarded for cleaning up your mess without complaint?" he asked sweetly helping me back to my feet and in the house. "Oh yes please" I begged sweetly batting my eyes at him as he backed me up to the stairs "Good girls always get rewards, you know that baby" he smirked pushing one hand into my chest until I fell onto a step my legs splayed out in front of me as he kneeled on the bottom stair and licked from my puckered hole all the way to my clit. "Fuck Daddy" I whimpered, shrieking as he slapped a hand onto my pussy, the lips turning red almost instantly "Language" he scolded pressing soft kisses to the abused flesh before sliding two fingers in, groaning loudly when he pulled them out and our cum was covering his fingers. I whined pathetically when he stuck them between his lips and sucked, his eyes dropping shut as a growl rumbled from deep within him "Bed. Now" he snarled tossing his hat off to the side before ushering me up the stairs with slaps to my bare butt. I think that was the fastest I had ever gotten into our bed, my legs splayed wide to provide a nest for his body as our hips lined up and he pumped into me hard and fast. "Wanna cum?" he asked politely hitting my g-spot every time he rammed into me "Yes, please, please" I screeched feeling myself close only for him to pull out. "Too bad. Not yet" he grinned slamming back in and making me scream at the force of it "Yeah fucking scream for me" he growled reaching underneath me to grab my ass "Fucking slut, beg for me to keep fucking your dirty cunt." He ordered not stopping his thrusting as I started begging him my nails creating scratches that were beading with blood. "Fuck my dirty used cunt, I fucking deserve you beating it up with your big meat." I spat moaning as he got even rougher "Whose cock belongs in you? Who makes you cum? Who gets to do whatever they want to your pretty little pussy" he panted our chest pressed together as we traded sloppy kisses "You daddy, only you. Please" I screeched not able to hold off my orgasm and more "Cum." He commanded slamming into me, both of us arching into each other as he shot rope after rope of his spunk into my pussy. I could feel it contracting around him milking him for load after load of his seed, he came more this time than the first which I didn't think possible but when he pulled out he was still coming. One shot across my stomach, another across my chest and the last one right into my waiting mouth. "Fucking hell Serena" he gasped bracing himself above me on shaking arms, catching his breath before he slid down and licked up my stomach and chest before kissing me. "What time are we picking up the kids from my mom's?" he asked already hardening again as I reached between my legs and pulled out a finger of cum smearing it on his lips "by 4:30 tomorrow afternoon" I giggled going back in for more cum and adding it to his lips moaning when he sucked the finger into his mouth and cleaned it off before licking the rest from his lips. "You have 5 minutes before we start again" he smirked getting up and moving to leave "Where are you going?" I asked confused since he wasn't putting clothes on "Get the camera" he called over his shoulder as I fell to the bed and caught my breath knowing we wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	4. Shiny

"Allen, I don't know if you've realized it or not but Crystal is literally the EXACT opposite of you. The girl wears more bling than Carmella on a fancy night, on the average day" Karl sighed peaking my interest as I happened to be walking past their locker room on the way to my own. "I appreciate you guys caring, but isn't there that opposites attract bullshit?" AJ's voice sounded almost immediately afterwards "I'm with Karl man, I just don't see what you see in her" Gallows piped up, I really shouldn't be listening but I was kind of intrigued, shaking that from my head I walked off, I needed to get my head on straight for my segment with Charlotte tonight. This was it, if we nailed this segment it was easy breezy until No Way Out where I would get my first chance at a title. "Hey! Crystal, did you just walk by the locker room?" AJ asked jogging to my side making me blush a little bit "Yeah, why?" I asked playing it off casual not wanting him to know that I had started to eavesdrop. "Did you by any chance hear anything?" he asked chewing on his lower lip nervously. Smirking I reached up and pulled the skin from between his teeth "No, I'm sorry, did you call for me?" I asked playing it off "My head is so wrapped up in this shot I'm getting I've been so out of it" I stated honestly, I just wasn't wrapped up at that exact moment. "Oh no, I just...Luke and Karl were saying some stuff. I didn't want you to have heard right before your big night" he shrugged making me arch an eyebrow "No, it's cool. People say shit about me all the time." I shrugged patting his shoulder before I moved past him and continued into my locker room his footsteps almost right behind me. "I don't want you to be upset you know? They're my friends and I want ya'll to get along" he sighed leaning against the wall as I dug through my bag and pulled out my makeup to touch it up. "I'm fine AJ. I promise. We're cool" I assured pausing to look at him until he nodded slowly. "Well, we're going out after the show...you should come with get to know them a little better." He prodded moving forward to wrap his arms around me. "And it can be a title celebration" he added making me laugh "Who says I'm even going to win?" I asked pulling away from him to remove my cardigan before I moved into the bathroom to the mirror.

"I say you're going to win. You are more talented than any other woman on this roster" he smirked wrapping his arms around my hips from behind and pulling me into his chest. "Mmm I love that you have such faith in me" I smirked touching up my hair and makeup before I turned to face him again. "Baby I will walk to the ends of the Earth cheering you on." He grinned making me smile "How did I get so lucky to have such a perfect Southern Gentleman" I asked softly "That ass" he shrugged seriously making my jaw drop "I'm kidding Crystal. I kind of like your face too" he shrugged laughing as I smacked his chest "I see how it is, just want me for the goods" I shrugged unzipping my dress and letting it fall to the floor revealing my nearly naked backside to the man. "Jesus Christ, I've been blessed with a god damn angel" he groaned following me into the main area where I began wiggling into my ring gear. "You're such a dork" I laughed spinning around to press a sweet kiss to his lips "oh, we didn't mean to interrupt" Karl's voice sounded revealing him and Luke standing in the doorway "Don't worry about it, come on in" I offered quickly pulling on my ring top and a t-shirt as both men walked into my locker room. "We just wanted to wish you good luck" Luke mumbled, my eyes widening at the words from the big man "Wow, thank you. I really appreciate that" I said honestly as I sat down to tie up my boots "AJ, we need you for an interview" Renee called through the door "If I'm not back by your match good luck and I'll be cheering you on" AJ said quickly before heading out the door leaving me alone with Karl and Luke who looked awkward at being alone with me. "Thank you" I said softly lacing up my boots and getting to my feet. "You don't have to thank us?" Karl stated "Yes I do, I know you guys don't like me, you don't like that AJ and I are together. So the fact that you still came to wish me good luck means a lot." I stated honestly "It's not that we don't like you Crystal, you seem like a really cool chick" Karl started fading off "It's just you're…different than AJ's past girlfriends and we worry about him" Luke finished making me smile softly "I love that you guys care for each other so much, but maybe me being so different from his previous relationships is a good thing seeing as they didn't work out" I shrugged "I don't want to cause problems or anything but I do really like AJ and I really want us to work out. You may not believe me and you may not think I'm good for him, but I love him and even if you don't approve I'm going to give him my best" I shrugged "I'll see you guys at the club after the show." I added softly patting Karl's shoulder as I walked past to head to the curtain for my match.

"THERE SHE IS!" AJ shouted as I walked out of the arena, my newly won Women's Championship belt hanging around the strap of my duffle bag. "Congratulations sexy" he murmured pulling me into a kiss before pulling me away and shoving me towards Luke and Karl "Congrats Crystal. That was a hell of a match" Karl smiled giving me a one armed hug "You did great kid. I was impressed. It's not often someone can win a two on one match like that" Luke added making me laugh "I did feel kind of bad about kicking Ric" I admitted shrugging slightly as I was ushered into the back seat with Karl. "Sweetheart if he didn't want to end up on the wrong side of you he shouldn't have gotten involved." AJ offered up "Don't feel bad, it's a casualty of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong" he assured sending me a wink in the mirror. "Thanks AJ" I blushed slightly taking the hand Karl offered to help me out as we pulled to a stop outside of the club across from the hotel. "Thank you" I whispered sending him a small smile before accepting the hand AJ was holding out for me "tonight is going to be good" he murmured squeezing my hand, his mood almost infectious as I couldn't help but smile brightly in return. "I'm glad I met you AJ" I stated allowing him to lead us over to a booth in the back corner before he went to grab drinks. "Maybe we were wrong about you Crystal. You make him smile and happy and that's all we want for him" Karl admitted sending me a genuine smile "He makes me happy, and I give you full permission to kick my ass if I ever jeopardize our relationship." I stated seriously accepting the hug from Luke who was closest to me. "Deal" Karl laughed holding out a hand for a fist bump. "No one is yelling or fighting this is a good sign" AJ grinned passing out drinks before wrapping an arm around me. "I think we'll be fine to be left unsupervised Dad" I teased pressing my lips to his cheek before the conversation and drinks started flowing heavily.


End file.
